Le Cirque de la Nuit
by Minigo
Summary: Traduction de l'OS " Le Cirque de la Nuit " par IzzyKaulitz, publié originalement sur Tokio Hotel Fiction. OS Bill x Tom de Tokio Hotel. Bill et son cousin Georg sont à Paris pour le week end et réussissent à s'échapper en boîte.


**Salut mes poussins.**

Aujourd'hui, je suis fière de vous montrer ma toute première traduction ! Cet OS portant le même titre en version originale a été publié sur Tokio Hotel Fiction par IzzyKaulitz, et sous les conseil d'une amie traductrice, j'ai choisit cet OS pour débuter, et je fois avouer que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Bon par contre personnellement le surnom " Billa " pour Bill, j'suis pas fan, mais bon, l'auteur l'a voulut ainsi, alors...

Attention, si vous aimez le lemon, vous allez être servies, mais si en revanche les relations sexuelles entre hommes vous dérangent, passez votre chemin :3 !

**/!\ WARNING** - Cette fiction à pour couple **Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotel**. Donc si vous n'aimez pas les **relations homosexuelles et/ou incestueuses**, passez votre chemin au lieu de me report, vous serez des anges, surtout que vous êtes prévenus du contenu !

Je remercie M_Tom* du forum Wistenia pour avoir fait la bêta lecture aussi rapidement pour moi !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre **lecture** ! N'hésitez pas à **reviewer** pour me donner votre avis ! Je ferai parvenir à l'auteur, et ça me fera aussi plaisir, parce que même si c'est une traduction, il faut choisir les bons mots :D !

_**Minigo'**_

* * *

Bill et son cousin, Georg, étaient à Paris pour le week-end. Le père de Bill, Jorg, avait engagé un garde du corps pour Bill et Georg, pensant qu'ainsi ils auraient moins de problèmes.

Mais oui, c'est ça.

Bill avait essayé de charmé Saki pour qu'il les laisse sortir cette nuit, mais Saki était sans appel quant à les laisser hors de vue. Il fallut une heure de charme intensif à Bill avant que Georg n'intervienne, promettant à Saki un rendez-vous avec sa tante à lui et Bill. Saki s'était alors laissé convaincre, et les deux adolescents se retrouvaient maintenant à errer dans les rues de Paris, sans destination précise à l'esprit. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant une boîte de nuit.

Bill tentait de prononcer son nom, mais échouait lamentablement à chaque essai, faisant marrer Georg.

**" C'est Cirque de la Nuit Bill, et ça se prononce Sirk de la Nui. Pas Kirke de la nuite. "** Georg réussit à articuler entre deux rires. Bill se vexa et leva les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir attendu dans la queue pour ce qui avait semblé être des heures, ils arrivèrent enfin en tête, et le videur les laissa entrer.

**" Wow, j'ai même pas eu besoin de lui faire du charme à celui-là ! "** Bill s'étonna alors qu'ils entraient, ce qui lui valut un baiser sur le front de la part de son grand cousin, Georg.

**" Bill, tu peux boire à l'âge de seize and ici, sauf pour les alcools forts. Tu as dix-sept ans, à quoi tu t'attendais ? "** Lui expliquant lentement, comme s'il parlait à un gosse.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

**" Allez, on est en boite au beau milieu de Paris, alors allons nous mettre cher ! "** Bill s'exclama avant de courir au loin. Georg soupira en regardant les autres mater son cousin, pensant sans doute qu'il était une fille.

Ce gamin causera sa perte, un jour.

* * *

La boite de nuit était pleine à craquer. Il y avait des projecteurs clignotants partout, des rayons lumineux s'échappaient des néons et des corps ondulaient. Bill pouvait jurer avoir vu quelques couples baisers, directement sur la piste de danse, et savait qu'il avait vu au moins sept couples de plus sur le point de le faire.

Sa tête battait douloureusement, la basse de la chanson qui passait était vraiment trop forte. Bill se concentra pour écouter. Après quelque minutes d'écoute, Bill réalisa que la chanson était sûrement un remix d'une chanson appelée ' Gibson ' interprétée par The Hotel Knockers, ou un truc comme ça.

La chanson était assez prenante.

Bill chemina jusqu'au bar et commanda une bière. Il se pencha sur le comptoir, attendant qu'on lui donne son verre. Pensant avoir entendue la voix de Georg appelant son nom, il se retourna. Et lorsqu'il allait reprendre sa place, il se heurta à un torse masculin.

**" Oh merde, j'suis vraiment désolé ! "** Bill s'excusa à l'inconnu aux dreadlocks blondes. L'homme lui sourit et rit.

**" Non, c'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie petite chose comme toi fait ici, toute seule ? "** Dit l'homme comme s'il essayait de draguer Bill ou quelque chose comme ça.

**" J'suis désolé de casser ton délire, mais je suis un mec. "**

**" Je sais. Tu as l'air féminin mais… Je pense que tu ne serais pas un quart aussi canon que ce que tu es si tu étais une fille. "** Répondit l'inconnu, faisant rire Bill.

**" Merci ! Je crois. Ah au fait, je m'appelle Bill. "** Dit Bill à l'homme, prenant sa bière sur le comptoir, et donnant un billet de cinq euros au barman.

**" Joli nom pour un joli garçon. Je m'appelle Tom. "** Bill rougit un peu au compliment et vida la moitié de sa bière d'un seul coup.

Il avait besoin d'assurance.

Bill finit sa bière et se rendit vite compte qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus fort. Tom était incroyablement... Canon, même recouvert de vêtements qui le faisaient ressembler à une tente.

**" Je peux t'acheter quelque chose de plus fort, si tu veux... "** proposa Tom. Bill sourit.

**" Ca serait génial ! J'me sens d'humeur à prendre un truc avec plein de vodka... "** Songea Bill, à moitié pour lui-même et pour Tom. Tom sourit à nouveau, hochant la tête, parlant rapidement en Français au barman, qui acquiesça et s'activa pour faire un cocktail.

Bill le fixa.

**" Tu parles Français ? "** Demanda-t-il à Tom, surpris par les compétences linguistiques de son nouvel ami.

**" Ouais, j'ai appris à l'école. Je parle Allemand, Anglais, Français, Espagnol et un peu Japonais. Pour n'en citer qu'un peu.** "

**" Wow. Je peux seulement parler Anglais, à l'évidence. "** Bill s'exclama, acceptant la boisson que Tom lui tendait. Il prit une gorgée et décida qu'il aimait bien. Il était sur le point de demander à Tom ce que c'était lorsque Tom le lui dit.

**" Tu aimes ? Ca s'appelle un Black and Silver. Je commande toujours ça quand j'ai envie de Vodka. "** L'informa Tom, glissant quelques euros au barman.

**" Ouais, c'est super bon. Merci beaucoup. Mon cousin m'a expliqué que je ne pourrai prendre que les bons trucs l'année prochaine, et ça craint. "** Tom rit et prit une gorgée de son propre verre.

**" Ouais, en France c'est comme ça. Au moins t'es pas en Amérique, tu devrais attendre d'avoir vingt-et-un ans là-bas. "** Bill sourit, il aimait bien Tom.

**" Tu bois quoi, toi ? "** Bill lui demanda, intrigué par la couleur violacée de la boisson.

**" Oh, ça s'appelle un Pornstar. Tu veux une gorgée ?** " Proposa Tom. Bill accepta, goûtant donc la dite boisson.

**" C'est... C'est différent. "**

**" Ouais, j'aime bien ça. Ils sont bons, enfin, pour moi en tous cas. "**

Et donc Tom et Bill parlèrent et burent, jusqu'à ce que Georg se souvienne que le père de Bill serait de retour à l'hôtel bientôt et qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés être sortis.

Il fallût à Georg dix minutes pour retrouver la piste de son cousin, et lorsqu'il la trouva, il le trouva au centre de la piste, se faisant presque baiser à travers ses vêtements par un gars qui essayait de ressembler à un gangster. Georg grogna.

Parfois Bill pouvait être une vraie salope. Mais Georg ne connaissait pas le début de l'histoire, et ne savait que ce qu'il voyait.

Lorsque Bill et le dreadeux commencèrent à s'embrasser intensément, Georg pensa qu'il était temps d'intervenir Bill avait les mains prises dans les dreads de l'homme lorsque Georg vint tapoter sur son épaule. Bill se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui tentait d'attirer son attention, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**" Georg ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "** Râla-t-il, très visiblement bourré. Et il n'était qu'une heure du matin.

**" Bill, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, ton père va bientôt être de ret- … Bill ! Arrête ça ! Ton père va bientôt revenir et on était pas supposés partir ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant. "** Georg expliqua lentement et calmement, alors que son cousin frottait son évidente érection à celle de l'inconnu.

Georg s'éloigna, ignoré, et attendit patiemment alors que Bill dit quelque chose au mec, et ce dernier acquiesça. Les deux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Bill ne se laisse finalement attirer et ramener par Georg.

* * *

Un coup fut frappé à la porte à trois heures du matin, et Bill sourit.

Pile à l'heure.

Après s'être assuré que Georg dormait, il se glissa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel sur la pointe des pieds, échappant un couinement alors que Tom prit ses lèvres pour un baiser brutal. Il repoussa le plus vieux, ignorant ses complaintes.

**" Tom, il faut pas que tu sois bruyant. Mon cousin dort, et je veux pas qu'il se réveille. "** Bill murmura en désignant de la tête Georg ensommeillé.

**" Alors on sera silencieux. Merde, j'suis excité depuis que t'es partit. "** Tom se plaignit doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller Georg.

Georg ronfla.

Bill empoigna le poignet de Tom, et le traîna à travers la pièce, jusqu'à son lit, poussant le dreadeux sur ce dernier. Bill chevaucha Tom, et les deux adolescents commencèrent à s'embrasser, qui se transforma bientôt en une séance de préliminaires. Bill gémit doucement alors que Tom cassa le baiser soudainement pour s'attaquer à son cou à la place. Ses yeux partirent en arrière tandis que Tom commençait à sucer et à mordiller la peau sensible du brun, s'assurant de laisser là quelque marques.

**" Tomi… Tomi arrête une minute s'il te plais, je veux faire quelque chose. "** Bill hoqueta entre deux gémissements incontrôlés.

Tom le libéra, et Bill glissa hors du lit, s'effondrant sur ses genoux. Bill retira l'énorme maillot de Tom avant de s'intéresser à une partie plus intéressante. Il joua avec la braguette du jean surdimensionné de Tom pendant un moment, gardant le contact visuel avec son petit ami, de cette nuit en tous cas. Il fallut quelques secondes à Tom pour réaliser ce que Bill était sur le point de faire. Il grogna à la pensée de Bill le suçant, et à la pression que Bill émettait sur son entre jambe. Bill glissa la fermeture éclaire, ne détachant pas ses yeux de Tom.

Bill débarrassa rapidement Tom de son pantalon trop large, ayant un sourire en coin à la vue de l'évidente bosse dans le boxer de l'autre adolescent.

**" On dirait que tu porte un pantalon trop grand pour une raison hein ? "** Dit-il avec amusement, riant doucement alors que le visage de Tom rougit. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en n'eut jamais l'occasion puisque le brun s'était penché et avait commencé à le sucer à travers le boxer. La tête de Tom retomba mollement sur un tas de coussins alors qu'il gémit.

**" Bill..."** Tom n'eut aucune réponse de ce dernier, qui l'ignora et continua ce qu'il faisait. **" Bill ! "** Finalement, Bill releva la tête avec une moue boudeuse alors que Tom éloignait son visage de son érection douloureuse.

**" Ah oui, enlever le boxer serait peut-être utile. "** Bill gloussa alors qu'il fit glisser le boxer de Tom de façon taquine, le plus vieux sifflant alors que la bouche chaude et humide de Bill s'enroulait autour de son membre durcit.

Tom grogna alors que Bill se retira soudain, souriant en coin.

**" Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse pour toi ? "** questionna Bill de manière démoniaque, parlant évidemment du pénis fièrement dressé de Tom. Ce dernier recouvra ses yeux d'une main et murmura quelque chose dans un langage que Bill ne pouvait comprendre.

**" S'il te plait Bill, je pense que tu le sais. "** Bill rit et secoua la tête.

**" Non, je pense que tu as besoin de me le rappeler. "** Suggéra-t-il, en prenant le membre chaud de Tom entre ses doigts, faisant avancer les hanches de l'autre involontairement.

**" Merde, Bill... Suce-moi maintenant ! "** Dit Tom avec désespoir. Mais Bill continuait de le taquiner, de jouer, et Tom avait l'envie de se laisser tomber et de geindre à qui voudrait bien l'entendre.

Bill sourit.

**" D'accord. "** Et sur ces mots, il replaça son visage à la hauteur de l'érection de Tom, et s'abaissa lentement sur son sexe. Tom hoqueta à la sensation chaude et humide de la bouche qui l'entourait, et ne pût s'empêcher de gémir capricieusement en perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure incroyablement douce du brun qui commença à le sucer comme s'il était une friandise.

Le souffle de Tom se noua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il redécouvrit pour la énième fois de la nuit que oui, Bill avait un piercing à la langue. Il le sentait rouler de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur, lui donnant une sensation différente de celle chaude et enivrante du plaisir que Bill lui procurait.

Bill faisait d'obscènes bruits de succion alors qu'il agitait la tête de haut en bas sur la virilité de Tom. Tom gémissant, et Bill également, ce qui faisait gémir Tom plus fort à cause des vibrations que cela envoyait dans son bout de chaire sensible.

C'est à ce moment là que Georg se réveilla, même pas à cause du bruit, mais à cause d'une prenante envie de pisser. Il n'était pas totalement réveillé lorsque son cerveau capta des bruits de succion, mais il était suffisamment éveillé pour savoir qu'on entendait pas ce genre de bruits sans que quelque chose de bizarre ne se passe.

Georg sortit du lit, et n'eut à faire que quelque pas en avant pour apercevoir son petit cousin à genoux, faisant une fellation à un inconnu dreadé.

Il cria.

Bill jeta son regard sur son cousin hurlant, continuant de sucer Tom, et continua encore un moment avant de sourire en coin.

Georg le fixa, se sentant assez gêné en se sentant durcir légèrement. Mais, eh, c'était une réaction normale ! ... Hein ?

Bill, hésitant, relâcha le membre de Tom de ses lèvres, levant le regard vers l'adolescent boudeur. Bill regarda Tom d'un air charmeur et se tourna enfin totalement vers son cousin.

**" Va pissez et retourne te coucher. On a pas finit, et on n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. "**

Georg le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, choqué, alors que Bill se retourna simplement vers l'autre et le reprit en bouche, gagnant un bruyant grognement de satisfaction. Georg remua la tête, incrédule, et fit ce que Bill avait dit, voulant se rendormir et oublier aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Bill donna quelques coups de langue sur le bout du membre gonflé de Tom, goûtant aux quelques goutes du liquide du plaisir accumulé au bout du pénis de son amant.

Tom n'en pouvait plus. Il pleurait intérieurement alors qu'il reculait le visage de Bill de la partie la plus importante de son anatomie.

**" Billa, J'vais jouir…"** Il avertit l'adolescent qui lui répondit avec un regard de ce que Tom qualifiait comme celui d'un chiot battu. **" Putain, Bill, t'essaie de me convaincre de t'emmener à la maison avec moi et de te garder pour toujours ou quoi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu y arrives. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire quelque chose. "** Et à ces mots, Tom remontant le corps fin de l'autre adolescent sur le lit avec lui. Tom fit rouler Bill sous lui, et essaya de retirer la ceinture de ce dernier.

Après quelques secondes à regarder cette étrange vue, Bill repoussa les mains de Tom et après avoir appuyé sur trois trucs, il retira la ceinture avec facilité.

**" Frimeur. "** Murmura Tom dans sa barbe, faisant rire Bill.

Tom continua à déshabiller Bill, et une fois que son maillot et quelques bijoux furent retirés, il se pencha pour sucer l'un des tétons de Bill. Ce dernier se tortilla, embarrassé, et fit un petit bruit, faisant Tom se relever pour le regarder et observer l'inconfort dans les yeux du plus jeune.

**" Ca va ? "**

**" Ouais, c'est juste que j'aime pas trop qu'on touche à mes tétons. "** Bill expliqua. Tom haussa les épaules.

Il arrêta donc, et à la place, il traça un chemin le long du torse de Bill avec sa langue jusqu'à son nombril, puis jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon. Souriant en coin en voyant la bosse qui se dessinait là dedans, il avança sa main pour attraper l'érection de Bill à travers son jean. Ce dernier hoqueta et sentit son dos se cambrer sous le plaisir.

Tom était fichtrement incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il défit le jean de Bill et le retira, et fit de même avec son boxer. Il prit le membre doux et dur de Bill entre ses doigts et le pressa à deux reprises, récompensé par de joli petits bruits qui à leur tours firent vibrer son propre sexe.

**" Putain… J'ai besoin d'être en toi.. Maintenant. "** Tom grogna, masturbant toujours le plus grand. Bill gémit bruyamment et Georg se retourna dans son sommeil.

**" Du lubrifiant… Haaan.. Faut du lubrifiant. "** Bill articula, le souffle rapide et irrégulier. Tom s'éloigna à contre cœur pour trouver du lubrifiant. Après avoir cherché dans son jean, il tenta celui de Bill, mais pas de chance, rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ses poches qu'un téléphone. D'ailleurs, Tom nota dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard qu'il devrait prendre le numéro de Bill.

Après une minute ou deux de recherches, Tom vit un petit tube dépassant d'un pantalon non identifié.

**" Tom... C'est le fut' de Georg. "** Dit Bill, visiblement amusé, et clairement excité au delà du possible.

**" Quelle importance ? C'est du lubrifiant.** "

**" Pas faux. Maintenant prends moi. "**

**" Ok. "**

Tom retourna vers Bill, qui avait les jambes écartées sur le lit, grandes ouvertes, l'exposant. Tom sentit sa virilité pulser et voulut le prendre comme ça sur le champ, mais il savait bien qu'il devait se retenir.

Être prit sans préparation était une putain de souffrance, et Tom ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vive ce qu'il avait vécu une fois.

Tom étala un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, le réchauffant en se frottant les mains un moment avant d'aller taquiner le contour de l'intimité de Bill doucement. Lorsque Bill gémit et se heurta à ses doigts de son propre chef, Tom décida qu'il pouvait facilement glisser un doigt.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fallut quelques secondes à Tom pour passer l'anneau de muscles serrés, mais il y arriva et fut récompensé par un hoquet de plaisir de la part du magnifique jeune homme sous son corps. Il attendit un moment pour le laisser s'habituer jusqu'à ce que Bill proteste **" Putain de merde, mais bouges, et maintenant ! ".** Il se mit alors à bouger son doigt. Lorsqu'il sentait qu'il pouvait bouger avec aise, il étala du lubrifiant sur un second doigt, et s'affaira à le faire rentrer.

Bill gémit, bruyamment.

Georg ronfla.

Tom faisait allé et venir ses deux doigts en l'intimité chaude de Bill, et lorsqu'il en ajouta un troisième, il entendit un sifflement inspiré.

**" Ca va ? "**

**" Ouais, ça fait juste un peu mal, mais rien de bien violent. "** Répondit franchement Bill.

**" Ca marche. Tu m'le dit si j'en fais trop, je ne veux pas te blesser ou te faire mal. "** conclut Tom.

Il continua d'affairer ses doigts à faire des allers-retours dans l'intimité du plus fin, frôlant quelques fois ce point qui vous envoie au septième ciel. Tom sourit, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Tom frotta cet endroit doucement quelques fois de plus, et les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent de plaisir et il se cambra en avant, se heurtant à la tête de Tom. Les deux rirent un peu, puis Tom y retourna, prenant garde à tenir le jeune homme en place.

**" Tom, ça suffit, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes maintenant. "**

Tom acquiesça et retira ses doigts, lubrifiant son érection douloureuse et positionnant le bout à l'intimité de Bill. Il s'insinua légèrement, n'aimant pas vraiment le sifflement du brun. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Bill, et les yeux de ce dernier lui disaient de ne pas arrêter, de continuer. Tom appuya un peu plus, puis il le sentit. Ce sentiment de décadence qui vous prend lorsque votre membre entre dans une intimité si chaude et serrée.

Il fallut que Tom prenne sur lui au maximum pour ne pas simplement le pénétrer et commencer à le baiser aussi fort et rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Bill était douloureusement conscient qu'il était en train d'être bien plus " remplis " qu'avant que les doigts de Tom ne quittent son entre pour être remplacés par son sexe. L'étonnante et parfaite virilité de Tom était longue et épaisse, lisse mais veineuse. Bill ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien, mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'était vraiment bon. Tom commença à bouger, et les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sentait Tom s'enfoncer à un peu plus en lui.

Bill gémit longuement et bruyamment lorsqu'il sentit le gland de Tom buter contre sa prostate.

Tom sourit. Il avait déjà trouvé le point G de Bill avec ses doigts, certes, mais c'était une autre histoire de le retrouver avec son membre lorsqu'on fait l'amour avec quelqu'un et Tom était fier de lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à la vision de Bill jetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

**" Han putain... C'est trop bon, Billa, trop bon. "** Tom gémit fort. Malheureusement, assez fort pour réveiller Georg.

**" Merde, vous pourriez pas baiser en silence ? Moi j'essaie de dormir là ! "** Georg fulmina en lançant quelque coussins aux adolescents.

Les complaintes de Georg furent ignorées.

**" Han putain Tomi... Ici ! "** Bill geint, réduit à de petits bruits.

Tom allait et venait en Bill, envoûté par l'incroyable vue de l'homme débauché sous son corps, son visage déformé de plaisir, son corps étalé, et son érection protubérante se dressant fièrement.

Tom enroula sa main autour du membre du plus jeune et le masturba lentement, récoltant plus que la réaction attendue. Bill donna un coup de bassin et cria, faisant s'éveiller Georg à nouveau. Cette fois cependant, Georg attrapa des boules Quiess et se rendormit.

**" Han putain, han putain, Tomi Tomi Tomi, mon dieu ! "** Bill bégaya alors que Tom continuait de le pilonner en caressant sa virilité. Bientôt, l'invasion sensorielle fut trop forte, et le brun gémit sa satisfaction alors qu'il venait intensément dans la main de Tom et sur son estomac. Tom suivit peu de temps après, et les deux retombèrent sur une pile de draps emmêlés trempés de transpiration. Bill rit, à court de souffle, et Tom fit de même.

Ils prirent une douche, et s'habillèrent. Tom attrapa le portable de Bill, et enregistra son numéro à l'intérieur. Les deux jeunes hommes se câlinèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant que Tom ne s'en aille.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Georg, Bill et Jorg étaient à Brussel à un concert de Metallica. Bill s'ennuyait à mort et était totalement désintéressé.

Du moins, il était désintéressé jusqu'à ce que deux bras familiers ne s'enroulent autour de sa taille.

Bill se retourna et hoqueta.

**" Tomi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "** le questionna-t-il rapidement, ne relevant pas le regard que son père donna à Georg.

Jorg pencha la tête vers les adolescents qui étaient à présent en train de s'embrasser, et commença à interroger Georg.

**" Non monsieur, je le connais à peine. Bill le connait beaucoup, BEAUCOUP mieux que moi, monsieur. "** Georg répondit à chaque question que Jorg lui posa.

Il mentit à quelques unes.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Georg avait sa propre chambre.

Dieu merci.


End file.
